


Reversal

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Puppy Jeremy, Puppy Play, Puppy Ryan, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Ryan is used to being the top dog, but when he pisses his dom off he learns what it's like for the puppy to take control.





	Reversal

Ryan couldn't hold still. He squirmed on the rug he was laying on with a short huff. His state of dress wasn't doing him any favors, either, by way of saving him from rug burn. His back dug into the rough material. He was grateful he at least had a pair of loose cargo shorts on to save his ass. 

“Stop that.” A voice called, paired with footsteps as someone else joined him in the room. 

He lifted his head a bit to see Gavin. Immediately he sat up, his world spinning for a moment from the sudden movement. His joints were a bit stiff as he shifted to his knees, watching the younger man with bright eyes. The eagerness got a sharp laugh from Gavin, who simply patted Ryan's head as he walked right by him. Ryan whined and shoved his head into the contact, twisting his body to try to move with Gavin as he passed him. 

Gavin tutted at him. “Stay, love, I'm just getting you a treat.” 

Another whine pulled from Ryan's throat, louder as he watched Gavin leave him for the kitchen. He could see him over the counter, but he wanted to be right with him, not far away. Still, he was loathe to make a move. Gavin had told him to stay. And as much as it pained him, he couldn't bring himself to disobey. Instead, he flopped back on the rug and started to whine and whimper as loud as he could. Gavin had never said he couldn't be dramatic, so Ryan made sure to give it his all as he expressed his dissatisfaction. He only stopped when a new voice cut through his complaints.

“Jesus, Gavin, are you fucking killing him?” Michael asked. Ryan scrambled over to the new arrival and rested his head against his thigh, looking up at him and nodding vigorously. He was rewarded with two hands combing fingers through his hair.

Gavin scoffed. “Brat's just impatient is all.” He then made a pleased noise and joined them back in the living room.

“Here, pet, eat this. Not like you deserve it, being a whiny little wanker.” He held a granola bar out to Ryan, who would totally forget to eat during longer scenes. He leaned away from Michael to grab the food with his mouth before scooting away from them both and leaning against the couch to eat. The bar was gone in seconds. His eyes found the others again, keen and curious. The two were whispering to each other, leaned in close. Admittedly, he didn't care much. His mind was focused on simpler things, like the bottom of Michael's pant leg. Ryan flopped unceremoniously onto his back once more, which got a brief glance from Gavin. As soon as they started ignoring his presence again, he stretched, rolled to the side, and bit onto the hem of Michael's jeans lightly enough that he wasn't immediately noticed. A moment later he gave a firm tug and a quiet growl, indignant at how thoroughly he was being ignored.

The talking above him paused for a moment. Then, with obvious purpose, it continued like he wasn't even there. He tugged again, harder, but no dice. Frustration mounting, Ryan rolled again as he tugged repeatedly, trying to bring Michael down. The lad's leg moved a bit, but he held his ground and resolutely ignored him. He growled louder and kept up his furious tugging, not caring about the sore jaw it would give him later. Just as he was about to try twisting again, he felt something on top of his head. His eyes drifted up to see Michael bent over, one hand holding Ryan's head.

They locked eyes.

“Boy.” Michael warned.

Ryan tugged.

His head was immediately ripped away, his teeth clinking together as he lost his grip on the denim. The hand moved from his head to grab his chin, holding his head still so he was forced to continue watching Michael's face. He had definitely, for sure, fucked up.

“You are so--”

“Jeremy!”

Suddenly, Michael wasn't holding him still anymore. Ryan was pinned to the floor instead, the rug digging into his skin all over. Once he snapped out of the surprise of the situation, he actually focused on what was on top of him. He huffed when he recognized the head of neon green hair and the blinding grin. The puppy. It wasn't often that he and Jeremy both subbed for a scene, but when they did it was almost always the same; Ryan as the clever dog and Jeremy as the overeager puppy tripping all over him. In Ryan's opinion, those scenes were the best ones. He loved having a partner in crime. 

Jeremy loved it, too, becoming the dictionary definition of puppy love when he could be all over Ryan. He leaned down and shoved his face against Ryan's throat to smell him. Ryan just relaxed and basked in the affection Jeremy so happily gave, feeling smug when he saw how annoyed Michael looked. 

He let the younger have a few more moments to sniff before he flipped them both over. Grabbing Jeremy's hip, he rolled him so he was face down against the floor while Ryan loomed over his back. He adored submitting for the other guys, but showing the puppy his dominance was still a thrill. Ryan's arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist and he growled quietly before he started humping the younger man's ass. They were both wearing pants, but that wasn't the point. His grip tightened as the pup wriggled beneath him.

His fun only lasted seconds before he felt a foot nudging his hip. “Off, Ryan.” Said Gavin, giving another nudge. He whined but let go. Jeremy scrambled away from him and over to Jack, who had followed him into the room originally. 

“I've got an idea.” Said Michael, looking between the two of them. Ryan was immediately concerned. Michael wasn't known for particularly nice ideas.

“Oh, do tell.” Jack said, grinning.

“Well I can't let the bitch get away with being such a brat.” 

Ryan whined and spoke quietly. “Sorry, sir.”

Michael smiled at him. “Good boy, Ryan. Your apology is accepted.”

He lit up at that, returning the smile and feeling immensely relieved at having avoided punishment.

“The puppy's gonna fuck you.”

For a second he kept smiling. Then, he processed what was said and sort of crashed. He just stared at Michael, at a loss for words, and knowing the lad probably didn't want him to speak anyway.

The smile on Michael's face split into a broad grin. “As punishment for being a fucking brat. The puppy's gonna breed you.” He said, looking over to Jeremy, who was trying to play it cool. His fake hesitance was such a blatant act it was laughable. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Jeremy was excited by the idea of being the one on top for once. The tent in his sweatpants didn't help his case.

Ryan just stared. His brain had malfunctioned. Jeremy had fucked him countless times, but never like this.

“Yellow.” He suddenly blurted out.

The feeling in the room changed instantly. Michael sat right on the floor next to Ryan and threw an arm over his shoulders. Ryan gratefully leaned into the contact. “What's up, pup?” Michael asked, keeping his tone light and casual so as not to freak Ryan out further.

“I don't-- uh-- not inside.” He said, stumbling over his words but eventually getting them out. Michael nodded in understanding, thankfully. “That's totally fine, man. Not inside. How about your back?”

Ryan thought it over and looked at Jeremy. The other pup had climbed onto the couch and settled across Jack and Gavin's laps, the three of them all giving Michael and Ryan their space. If anything needed to be said from them, they knew the two on the floor would let them know. Ryan looked back to Michael and nodded. “My back.”

Michael smiled and kissed Ryan's nose. “There's my brave guy. Color?”

“Green.”

And things carried on like nothing had happened.

Michael pulled away and joined the others on the couch. He gave a pointed look to Jeremy, who in turn slid back to the floor after getting one last pat from Gavin. The pup practically tackled Ryan, earning a long-suffering groan. He laughed and licked a stripe up the older man's neck then backed off once more. “Go ahead, puppy, show Ryan he's not top dog.” Michael encouraged him, chuckling at Ryan's glare. Jeremy was practically vibrating with his excitement. He quickly pulled his sweatpants off as Ryan moved to all fours, knees stinging from the stupid rug. Once Jeremy was naked, hard cock already leaking pre onto the floor, he seemed to hesitate, as though he was at a loss.

“Go on, love, just like he does to you.” Gavin said.

Jeremy looked to the three on the couch once more and received a few thumbs up and a wink from Jack. He blushed at having an audience and quickly looked away, focusing on Ryan. He shuffled forward on his knees and reached out to hold the other pup's hips. Ryan had to sink down a bit for them to get the angle right, Jeremy pressing himself against his ass.

“Good boy, Jeremy.” Jack praised.

That sent a shiver through him. His hips started to move, slow at first. He gradually sped up, his arousal getting the best of him as he was roughly humping Ryan into the floor in no time.

For the most part, Ryan stayed quiet. He would occasionally growl when Jeremy got a bit too rough, but he didn't try to struggle out of the punishment, as humiliating as it was to have the puppy on top of him. He vowed to remind Jeremy of his place later and staunchly ignored how wet he was getting in response to the change of pace.

Jeremy had tuned the world out. It was a habit. He ignored anything that wasn't contributing to his arousal, pleasure rolling over him in tune with the rolling of his hips. His soul focus was to cum all over Ryan's back, paint him up in a way he hadn't done before as a pup. He had no pattern or pace, simply doing all he could to maximize his own experience. His hips erratically humped, a mixture of fast and rough, slow and soft. Pre-cum was staining the outside of Ryan's tan cargo shorts.

He reached forward and winded fingers in Ryan's hair, earning a loud snarl. For the first time, Jeremy returned the noise, lost in the world built between the two of them. His grip tightened and he tugged at the strands, making Ryan yelp instead. The noise drove him up the wall and the quiet, submissive whimper that followed finished him off.

Grabbing his dick, Jeremy pumped himself a few times before he grunted and came, white ropes painting Ryan's back. His breathing was harsh and fast. Once he was done, he let go of his spent dick and Ryan's hair, practically collapsing on the floor.

Jack swooped in as soon as the little show was over, gently taking Ryan's face in his hands and making the other gent look at him. “Color.”

At first, Ryan didn't even make a discernable word so much as he babbled.

“Ryan. Color.”

“Green. Fucking green.”


End file.
